A vertical take-off and landing (“VTOL”) vehicle is a classification of aircraft that includes aircraft that can hover, take off and land vertically as well as helicopters and other aircraft with powered rotors. Vehicles designed to operate in extraordinary environments having uneven terrain often utilize VTOL system. Accordingly, VTOL vehicles typically operate in environments where runways or even a suitably flat surface for landing skids is nonexistent. The common forms of VTOL and hover vehicles are helicopters, thrust vectoring jets, tilt-rotors, quadrotors and their variants. Helicopters are the most classic form of a VTOL vehicle, and the standard for tasks requiring vehicles with VTOL or hovering capabilities. The militaries implementation of the V-22 Osprey is the only major tilt rotor vehicle in use today. Quadrotor vehicles have become more common amongst small hovering unmanned aerial vehicle (“UAV”) systems. However, typical designs use both quadrotor and tilt rotor concepts for VTOL and transition to flight. The exemplary systems and methods described herein will look further at the basic quadrotor architecture and how to improve upon it.